Usuario discusión:GALLADE
Hola No puedes meterte en el torneo porque no hay plazas. Puedes sugerir crear otro con sus propias normas (debes decirselo antes a un administrador) o esperar al siguiente =) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 22:06 13 nov 2009 (UTC) :Se ha creado el Torneo Eléctrico y hay plazas. Apúntate si quieres. --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? 18:08 15 nov 2009 (UTC) OLaZ Pues para perticipar tienes k tener wi-fi y lo k te ponga en bases de la pagina del torneo elecrico.--Alcr 15:25 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Usuario:Alecran Torneo Mineral el torneo minerla ya paso amigo, pero puedes ver en el menu de torneos y elegir otros adios --AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 21:22 9 ene 2010 (UTC) posiblemente en marzo o febrero, espero que antes, si te apuntas puede que sea antes, jeje bueno adios (firma a la proxima, je) --AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 21:31 9 ene 2010 (UTC) ---- no entendi tu mensaje si ya los recibi y tambien ya te inscribi, pero no enviaste (o no recibi) la lista de tus Pokémon, solo eso y estas oficialmente inscrito ^^ mira en el torneo fortuna y veras que ya estas inscrito CONFIRMACIÓN DE DATOS Hola Jose Este mensaje es para confirmar los datos de tu inscripción en el Torneo Fortuna: Nick: JOSE Código de amigo: 2922-8102-6094 Usuario: GALLADE País: El Salvador Juego: Platino Te falta: la lista con tus 20 Pokémon que participaran en el Torneo Horario en el que puedes usar tu Wi-Fi Confirmar si usaras el bono de Delila (si lo vas a hacer, ¿será en la ronda 1 ó 2?) Te recuerdo que: El Torneo empezara el 20 de febrero (si tienes un problema con la fecha, dilo) La Hora será a las 10:00am (México y Centroamérica) Tú Snorlax se te será entregado del 15 al 19 de febrero Gracias por inscribirte espero tu respuesta. Re Me hice líder de gimnasio fundando Ciudad Dialga. Pronto te daré una fecha para combatir. Y, sí, hay más gimnasios. Para verlos, visita la categoría Ciudades de Ocio.Polo 20:12 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo La busqué en internet. Polo 20:21 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Si quieres, uno de mis aprendices puede luchar contigo ahora. Polo 20:24 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ¿Has sido tú quien me ha pedido ser mi aprendiz? Si es así, te acepto.Polo 20:46 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Polo Una cosa No olvides firmar para que puedan identificarte, porque creo que eres tú quien me ha escrito ahora.Polo 21:44 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Cerebro de batalla ¿A qué te refieres con cerebro de batalla?Polo 21:47 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Bueno, en el anime Aniceto es un as del frente, no un líder. Yo sería algo así como los líderes de los videojuegos. Si a lo que te refieres es a convertirte tú en líder, crea una ciudad y su gimnasio. Polo 21:55 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo RE: crear ciudad Para ello crea un artículo que tenga nombre de ciudad. Crea otros arículos que enlacen con ese y que sean sus locales, como el gimnasio, por ejemplo. Polo 16:04 23 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Hora del Torneo Un anuncio a todos los participantes del Torneo Fortuna Por favor, leer detenidamente, gracias: Torneo Fortuna#Hora: AndyPoke14-Archivo:Mydisc.gif---Archivo:TF.gif 17:33 24 ene 2010 (UTC) La hora Pues, yo soy de México, por lo que aqui podre de 10:am a 3:33pm. esque tengo actividades todos los Sabados....saludos --Zenny 00:03 26 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: No se te olvide firmar, es que no sabia quien habia enviado el mensaje... BATTLE FRONIER Si quieres, puedes anunciar tu Battle Fronier en El Rincón de la Publicidad. Polo 20:44 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo como tu quieras no te preocupes aslo como tu quieras, adios! Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 21:26 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Muy bien no puedo posponer el torneo pero si tu batalla, no tengas pena. Cuando te lo den me avisas saludos amigo Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:36 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fortuna El Torneo se llevara acabo mañana, 20 de febrero. Recuerda que la hora no es precisa (más información [[Torneo_Fortuna#Hora:|-->aquí<--]]) Para saber quien es tu contrincante entra aquí, ten en cuenta que el orden puede variar. Tienes hasta mañana para responder este mensaje, el Snorlax puedes pedirlo cuando quieras. Ya has entregado tu lista de Pokémon, así que no te preocupes por eso. Espero la pases bien, saludos. Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 17:28 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oye, mañana es la nuestra batalla de torneo... te queria aclarar que solo voy a poder estar presente hasta las 3:30 pm, segun tu eres de salvador, por lo que tenemos el mismo horario (creo), que opinas??, saludos...--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo estoy Ya estoy listo para la batalla del torneo, registrame bien, los datos estan en la seccion de participantes del torneo fortuna, cambie mi Nick porque lo anote mal, es ZENNY con mayuscula y mi FC si esta correcto, te estare esperando desde ahora...saludos....--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:35 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdona... deberas lo siento pero Teo nunca me dijo nada puedes darle en la semifinal contra zenny acepto la escusa sigues en el torneo, la semifinal es el sabado o domingo 27 o 28 (o sea que tu eliges cuando, o mejor dicho te pones deacuerdo con zenny) bueno me despido y si quieres te apuntas al nuevo torneo que hice Torneo Fábrica adios Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif Mmm no tengo nada mejor que poner :( 21:50 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Battle Frontier El frente de batalla.Quisiera ser el del castillo :) --'Dialga' Palkia 22:55 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Semifinal Torneo Fortuna La semifinal será este sábado. La hora ustedes la deciden con su rival. Esperamos la pases muy bien. Más información as clic aquí SUERTE Y FORTUNA Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¡As clic en el Pichu y dejame un mensaje!! 01:30 23 feb 2010 (UTC) : bueno pues entonces supongo que no quieres seguir en el torneo ok. Sobre el torneo fábrica si puedes apuntarte no hay problema, bueno adios Mario kart DS Mi nombre es Ismael y mi codigo es; 034610431072 MEDALLA PRUEBA MAXIMA Felicidades, has ganado la Medalla Prueba Máxima, puedes ponerla en tu página de usuario.thumb|left El (actual) líder de gimnasio The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 18:11 26 feb 2010 (UTC) OK Muy bien ponte de acuerdo con tu rival. Que te diga 4 numeros y luego tu me los dices y tu me dices tus 4 numeros. Luego les digo cuales seran sus pokes Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me pregunto... ¿Como le hacen para poner colores a la firma? 21:55 26 feb 2010 (UTC) : a y para el torneo fabrica solo puedes rentar tres pokes Battle Frontier Quisiera ser el As del Castillo mis reglas serian: *Serán Batallas 3 contra 3. *Los legendarios permitidos para que use el retador: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Regirock, Regice, Registeel,Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit. *El As puede usar cualquier Pokémon. *Serán batallas individuales autoniveladas al nivel 100. *Si se llevan más de 3 Pokémon, será descalificado inmediatamente. *Des-conexión: NO PERMITIDA a menos de que tenga algun problema o se valla. *Hola querria ser un as del Battle FrontierRACOOJ 10:24 23 may 2010 (UTC) ola wenas nos toca juntos pro yo vivo en españa y la ora no es la misma pa na alli las 2 son las 9 o algo asi y yo sta noxe salgo de fiesta llegare a las 3 de la mañana o por ai y alla eso seran las 7 o las 8. state en el msn a esas oras y peleamos81.37.96.27 13:58 27 feb 2010 (UTC)kovanscky Frente de batalla No puedes poner tu frente de batalla en una ciudad sin avisar a su fundador. Además, el frente de batalla está fuera de las ciudades, en la zona de batalla. Ya está anunciado en el menú de inicio, en el portal de la comunidad. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 13:52 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye Por algún casual tu avatar es Agallas El Perro Cobarde? [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 20:04 12 mar 2010 (UTC) :No, es que me sonaba xD.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 20:18 12 mar 2010 (UTC) perdona es que eh estado algo ocupado con mis examenes bimestrales (creo que sali bien xD) saludos Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 03:35 20 mar 2010 (UTC) : YA ACTUALIZE EL TORNEO PERO NO TENGO A TUS POKES (O NO LOS ENCUENTRO) ¿ME LOS PUEDES REPETIR? TOMA EN CUENTA QUE ALGUNOS YA ESTAN RENTADOS Y SON TRES ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no te he dejado ningún mensaje para unirme a nada, pero explícame lo que es, por favor, que a lo mejor me interesa. Polo. Las cosas a la cara. ¿Qué te parece? Ven "p'acá" 18:27 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias! El torneo comenzara pronto solo necesito que los demás (o sea unos dos) me den los pokes que pidieron. Si no lo hacen en una semana, los saco Saludos!!! Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif ¿Alguien ha clikeado esto alguna vez? 21:41 12 abr 2010 (UTC) puedo ser tu aprendiz que tipo de pokemon se admiten codigo amigo 4082 8413 1117 aprendiz hola lider de ciuda dialga que concede la medalla espacio-tiempo a quien le derota puedo ser tu aprendiz que tipo de pokemon se admiten codigo amigo 4082 8413 1117 DP:PBD Tu candidatura no ha sido aceptada. No edites en archivos de meses pasados. Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 18:21 31 may 2010 (UTC) no se XD oll e pa hacer la pelea te envio las reglas. 1.- 6 vs 6 2.- 1 legendario . 3 cualquier dia entre el jueves 3 asta el domingo 6 despues no me voy a poder meter a wi-fi porque viajare . 4 mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588. 5 aah si de donde eres yo soy de chile. respondeme cuando veas este mensaje.